


gone

by hyunlitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, This Is Sad, like a sob story, like im in the mood for angst, no happy ending, with like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlitude/pseuds/hyunlitude
Summary: he messed uphe was the one to blamehe ruined everythingbecause he's the monsterbecause hes a werewolfor an au where remus is the one who illed the entire potter family





	gone

**Author's Note:**

> i sobbed writing this. just to clarify, i dont hate remus but yeah this has to be made

**it happened on the night on the 31st of october**

 

 _it was cold, snow fell on the ground early that year._ the full moon is that night, and everyone forgot that fact as the panic over hiding to the dark lord. they didn't realize the monster is already in, just resting next to the fireplace.

 

everyone forgot to keep track of the time, even he,  _Remus_ _,_ forgot that it is, in fact, the full moon.

 

lily was restless, she keeps looking at the window, holding baby harry.  _the window, harry. the window, harry. the window, harry, and a ill Remus._ she didn't even realize that Remus is not just ill, he was just hours away from transforming.

 

**james hadn't even realize it too**

 

james potter, the person who spent his whole hogwarts with a werewolf. the said werewolf sleeping on their own couch. he kept looking at the back door, then to lily and harry then to the back door again.

 

he didnt even realize that he was supposed to kick remus out, make him leave for the night because he cant take care of the wolf with the dark lord planning to kill them any moment from now

 

he didnt even think of remus turning into a werewolf as he glanced on the darkening sky and looked back to the back door then to lily and harry and back to the back door

 

**sirius didnt even realize it**

 

sirius didnt even realize that he left his best friend, his best friend's wife and his godson alone with remus, a werewolf who is about to transform in hours, as he climed in his motorbike and start driving away from his best friend's out in order to lure voldemort away

 

he didnt even realize in his haste that he forgot to brew a wolfsbane potion for remus and his other friend would be transfoming into a monster and not their furry friend that night

 

he didnt even realize that 

 

**but peter knew**

 

peter knew that his master no longer have to exert an effort to kill baby hary, for th potters had sheltered their awaiting death already

 

peter knew that his friend, his own friend would kill his other friend, his idol, and his whole family

 

peter knew and he watched from the window as the moon showed itself and remus starts tumbling over as he transformed into a wolf

 

peter knew and he watched as his own friend, james, turned into a stag to try and stop remus from killing his whole family

 

peter knew and he watched as the wolf killed james mercilessly and pounced into lily

 

peter knew and he watched as lily was killed by the werewolf

 

peter knew and  he watched as the werewolf killed baby harry

 

peter knew and he watched as hours later, sirius came back to the potters and he saw his friend, james, on the floor covered in his own body and how sirius' eyes widened as he saw that lily and harry are on the same state

 

peter knew and he watched as sirius realized that his own boyfriend killed his best friend's family

 

peter knew and he watched as sirius cried as he held a dead baby harry in his chest

 

peter knew and he turned his back to the scene, to his family and transformed back into a human as he apparated to the malfoy manor

 

peter knew and he cried too because this is not the lie they planned out

 

but peter knew there is no turning back now


End file.
